fossils_and_archaeology_mod_jurassic_park_editionfandomcom-20200216-history
Suggestion/Idea Page
Since so many of you are throwing out great ideas on the forums, we thought we'd dedicate a page to them, so they don't get lost in pages and pages of comments. Also mob ideas have to be in full Latin names and the gadgets and mob ideas also have to be put on the lists just below. Don't hesitate to put your ideas down no matter how unusual or funny they are, the team want all of you to share them. Enjoy ;) Mob Suggestions/Ideas * Microceratus gobiensis * Mussaurus patagonicus * Corythosaurus casuarius * Protoceratops andrewsi * Apatasaurus ajax * Megalania prisca * Eustreptospondylus oxoniensis * Paleothele montceauensis * Apthoroblattina carbonis * Brontoscorpio anglicus * Plesiosaurus dolichodeirus * Ichthyosaurus communis * Kaprosuchus saharicus * Archelon ischyros * Suchomimus tenerensis * Tarbosaurus bataar * Balaur bondoc * Microraptor gui * Therizinosaurus cheloniformes * Opthalmosaurus icenicus * Ornithocheirus simus * Daeodon shoshonensis * Meiolania platyceps * Henodus chelyops * Titanis walleri * Compsognathus longipes * Argentinosaurus huinculensis * Gigantoraptor erlianensis * Masiakasaurus knopfleri * Mononykus olecranis * Scipionyx samniticus * Pelecanimimus polydon * Tapejara wellnhoferi * Shuvuuia deserti * Graciliceratops mongoliensis * Iguanadon bernissartensis * Arthropleura armata * Carcharodontosaurus saharicus * Ampelosaurus atacis * Saltosaurus loricatus * Amargasaurus cazaui * Camarsaurus supremus * Giganotosaurus carolinii * Plateosaurus engelhardti * Shunosaurus lii * Edmontosaurus regalis * Coelophysis bauri * Vulcanodon karibaensis * Titanosaurus indicus * Giraffatitan brancai * Amphicoelas fragillimus * Raphus cucullatus * Smilodon fatalis * Indricotherium transouralicum * Pliosaurus funkei * Lystrosaurus murrayi * Postosuchus kirkpatricki * Scelidosaurus harrisonii * Megalosaurus bucklandii * Kentrosaurus aethopicus * Acrocanthosaurus atokensis * Mamenchisaurus constructus * Metriacanthosaurus parkeri * Koreaceratops hwaseongensis *Jurassic Park Worker Mobs *Jurassic Park Visitor Mobs PLEASE PUT THE NAMES OF THE DINOSAURS IN FULL LATIN NAMES. PUT YOUR IDEAS BEFORE THIS NOTE. Gadget Suggestions/Ideas * 3D Hyper vision Glasses * Tour jeep from JPI or the jungle explorer * Chopper, to fly over dinosaurs and herd/capture them. * ATV and dirt bikes * Net gun to capture smaller mobs * Tranquilizer Gun * Larger boat * Custom Ropes that are put on jeeps as seen in TLW:JP * Most of the vehicles seen in JPII * Flares * Trams that you can drive villagers in (MCA suport?) * Normal guns * New Blocks similar to Analyzers, like the DNA converter that lets you make one dinosaur into a closely related one. * Muzzle * Hunter Knife * Spears * Time machine * Electric fence * Warning signs * Taser (like the one used on the compys in TLW) * Jurassic Park uniforms * Raptor resonating chamber, in JP3 (For taming raptors) * Dinosaur skeletons * Cameras and monitors to see our dinosaurs * A Ford Explorer and a Jeep Wrangler (as in the movie) * Jungle River Cruise tour boats * Monorail Cars(the ones that will be seen in JW) * JW Cruise Line Ships * American Airlines Airplanes(the planes that will be seen in JW) * Bone-Shaker Rollercoaster Cars and Track